Inazuma Drabbles
by Kiko Mizushima
Summary: Drabble series! Yay! Character x Character and Character x OC but no uses of yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! I randomly decided to start a drabble series! Yay! XD I seriously have no idea what I'm doing with my writing right now... But anyway! I'll be doing character x character and OC x character here. I might accept requests later. Oh, and these will probably be extremely OOC.**

**Tsurugi: Kiko doesn't own anything but her stories.**

* * *

**Fem!Hakuryuu x Tsurugi**

"I'm bored." Tsurugi said.

Hakuryuu's red eyes glared up from the book she was reading angrily. "Shut up. I'm trying to read."

"But I'm boooored!" The golden-eyed striker whined.

"Well, that's not my problem, is it?" Hakuryuu said briskly before returning to her book.

Tsurugi sighed and sat back into the couch. He looked around, desperately looking for entertainment. Eventually his gaze fell onto the pretty silverish-haired girl on the other side of the room. His lips curved into a sly smirk. He subtly stood up and began moving toward her. She was too absorbed in the text to even notice him. Suddenly, he ripped her book out of her hands. Tsurugi placed both his hands on either side of her head and leaned over her.

"Wha...?!" Hakuryuu stammered, flustered and blushing. "What are you doing?!"

"Curing my boredom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Gazel x Kiko**

"Come _on!_" Kiko exclaimed as she dragged a poor Gazel behind her.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he dodged the numerous other people on the street.

"You'll see!~" The bluenette said for the billionth time. Gazel sighed in defeat and tried to keep up with the girl. She stopped suddenly, making the white haired boy run into her and knock her over. Gazel opened his eyes, then jumped. His face was so close to hers. If he moved an inch, he could kiss her. He quickly got up and grabbed her hand.

"Here..." He said, helping her up while blushing. The green-eyed girl dusted herself off and smiled.

"Arigato!~" She exclaimed. "Hey, are you feeling okay? You're face is red."

Gazel mentally facepalmed at how innocent and oblivious she was. "I'm fine." He replied. She shrugged.

"Well, we're here!" She said. The two were standing in front of a pet store. Kiko walked inside, with Gazel watching her.

_One day..._ He thought to himself as he followed her in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gamma x Beta**

"I had it first!" Beta yelled.

"No, I had it first!" Gamma countered.

"I did!"

"I did!"

This went on for quite some time. The last piece of strawberry cake was sitting on the table. Of course, it was only natural for people to be arguing over it. Strawberry cake...is heavenly. But you're not here for that, you're here for other stuff.

Beta pushed the white haired boy. "I said I had it first!"

Gamma shoved her back. A little harder than she did. Both of the teens toppled over onto the ground, sort of. Beta landed in a very awkward position on top of Gamma. "Uh..." both stammered. Beta started to get up, but suddenly an unknown force randomly knocked her down onto him, effectively making her lips land on his. The two sat there shocked for a moment, but the strawberry cake was soon forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fudou x Fem!Sakuma**

Fudou was walking down the street after practice, looking for something to do. He suddenly heard a loud squeal, making him stop in his tracks. He looked around, searching for the source of the noise. The mowhawked sakka player spotted his teammate Sakuma huddled over something he couldn't see, her back to him. He shrugged and walked silently over to the cyan-haired girl. When he got closer, he realized that she was playing with two kittens, a bright smile on her face. He chuckled to himself as he wondered what she would do if the rest of Inazuma Japan caught her being this girly. Probably die of shame. He smirked; maybe now would be a good time to tease her.

"Oi, Sakuma."

She froze, turning around quickly, glaring at him weakly. "H-how long have you been there?!"

"Since the squealing." Fudou said matter-of-factly, smirking down at the eyepatched girl.

Her face lit up a bright cherry red in embarrassment as she stuttered, "I-I can explain!"

"Gee, I wonder what would happen if I told the rest of the team about this...?" Fudou said, gripping his chin in fake thoughtfulness.

"NO!" She yelled, standing up abruptly. "Don't you freaking dare! Please..."

Fudou grinned triumphantly. Bingo. "I'm sorry, what was that last part?"

"Please! Don't tell them!" She practically exclaimed.

Fudou looked her right in the eye. "What are you willing to do for my silence?" He wanted to see how far he could push her.

She raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "What do you want, Fudou?"

"If you go on a date with me, I'll be quiet."

Fudou expected the girl to turn even redder than she already was and yell at him in shock and refusal, but instead, she smirked slyly. "Ah, this is a surprise! I guess you just couldn't hold yourself back, could you Fudou-kun?"

Fudou's eye twitched in annoyance. "That's not-I'm not-!"

"You must be pretty desperate to use cheap methods like this." She said teasingly.

Fudou's face burned slightly. "Shut up, Penguin Freak! I will tell about this, you know!" There was no way this girl had turned his own trick against him!

"About what? About how you got heartbroken after being rejected for a date?" At this, she burst out laughing.

An anime vein appeared on Fudou's forehead. He grabbed the girl's shirt collar and pulled her up off the ground. "You'd better be quiet!"

Sakuma smirked. "Or else what?"

"This." Fudou placed his lips on Sakuma's for a few seconds, effectively shutting her up. Her eyes widened momentarily before she picked up one of the kittens-wait, those are still here?!-and put it on Fudou's head.

"So where are you taking me?"

Fudou's eye twitched yet again as he removed the cat from his head. "What?" He asked, confused.

"If I recall, the payment for your silence was a date. So where are you taking me?"

Fudou blinked a bit, making sure he'd heard her correctly. "...There's a ramen shop this way."

Sakuma rolled her eyes. "How romantic."

"Shut up. Just come on"

And so she did.

* * *

***SQUEEEEEEE* I just adore this pairing! I hope I did a good job of portraying their characters. Next will either be Tenma x Aoi or Gouenji x Fuyuka, depending on which gets the most votes. Which one do you guys want me to do? Tell me in the reviews! Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gouenji x Fuyuka**

"Gouenji-kun!" The voice of a purple-haired girl called out.

Gouenji turned around, surprised. "Yeah...?" He said quietly. Whenever she was around, he felt on edge for some reason.

Fuyuka smiled her pretty smile-wait, pretty smile?-and said, "I just wanted to thank you for the other day."

Gouenji blinked and started digging inside his head for what she might be mentioning. However, his mind is mostly composed of soccer. Also, because he's a boy, his mind is small. "For what?"

"For standing up for me and Aki when that gang leader was harassing us." Fuyuka answered.

"Ah, right...that guy." Gouenji felt annoyance well up inside of him when he remembered that guy's face. What was his name, Karasu or something? Not that it mattered. Gouenji still hated him just as much either way. "It was nothing."

"I'm still glad you did it, though. So thank you." She smiled again.

Gouenji thought of the jealousy and rage he felt when Karasu grabbed onto Fuyuka's hand. It was all he could do to just say 'let go' and not bash the guy's face in. "No problem. I did it for you, after all."

Processing...

Processing...

_'WAIT, WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST SAY?!'_ Gouenji screamed inside his head. The ace striker went full-on panic mode. Though his face remained stoic, he began sweating, and inside his head he was freaking out and mentally running in circles. "Uh...I...u-um, I have to go to the bathroom." Gouenji exclaimed, zipping away from the situation.

Fuyuka, clueless as always, allowed everything to go over her head. "Okay! Thanks again! Hm, I wonder why he started blushing?"

Who knew that Gouenji was so terrible with girls?


End file.
